Problem: Daniel did 35 fewer push-ups than Vanessa in the morning. Vanessa did 41 push-ups. How many push-ups did Daniel do?
Solution: Vanessa did 41 push-ups, and Daniel did 35 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $41 - 35$ push-ups. She did $41 - 35 = 6$ push-ups.